Na Na Karte Pyar (NNKP ) -
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: A surprise for Abhrika lovers nd light moments with CID family...hope u enjoy this...


**Saturday morning** -

Tarika open her eyes on hearing alarm nd turn off the alarm with her one hand nd look at Abhi...who was sleeping holding her other hand in his...she look at him with full love nd smile came on her face…she touch his hand very lightly to remove his grip…dn than she placed his hand on his chest , remove blanket from her nd than get up from bed in a manner that Abhi don't get disturbed…nd than leaned towards him nd give a gentle kiss on his cheek nd than forehead- Happy First Anniversary Abhi…nd she get up…

Abhi open his one eye - Happy Anniversary to u too…Jaan...Abhi speaking holding her hand…

Tarika - Abhi…uth gaye tum…abhi sirf 6:30 baje hain nd her face glows…aaj itni jaldi, are main utha deti na tumhe so jao thori der aur…phir to sara din bhaag daud hi hai…main tab tak breakfast ready karti hu, baad mein utha deti hu tumhe…

Abhi - Aaj breakfast main ready karuga…aap baithye g…

Tarika teasingly - Oh ho to kya bureau late jayenge aaj Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…itne case apka intezaar kar rahe honge, wo zaruri hain apke liye…

Abhi - Are ye kya…itni subah subah itni berukhi…dn he pulled her towards himself…

Tarika - Abhi…Abhi ye kya…main late ho rahi hu Abhi aur tum bhi late ho jayego…dn she trying to remove herself from his grip…

Abhi - Ok ok he left her...meri jaan…suno to sahi…

Tarika - Kya suno Abhi…yehi ke anniversary par bhi tumhare paas time nai hai mere liye…nd her eyes become wet…he get up from bed nd make her sit on bed nd hold her hands…

Abhi - hawww itna bura hu main ke anniversary par bhi nai ruk sakta apni jaan ke paas... basss itni si baat…aur ye kya...meri jaan to ro rahi hai…are…he speaks wiping her tears…

Tarika - Jaane do Abhi…she speaks in anger…

Abhi - Are kyu jaane du…main to kehta hu main hi na jau aaj bureau…

Tarika- Sach….she look at him nd speaks in teary nd angery voice…

Abhi - Much…aaj ka din sirf meri jaan ke naam…ab khush…he speaks holding her face in his hands…

Tarika- Bahut khush nd he hugged her…Thanks Abhi…

Abhi - Thanks to mujhe kehna chahye aaj ke din tum meri zindagi mein ayi aur meri zindagi badal gyi…so Thanks a lot Tarika meri zindagi mein bahar lane ke liye…nd he was rubbing his hand in her hairs…

Nd they apart from hug after sometime…

Abhi - To aaj tum kuch nai karogi…aur main breakfast main ready karta hu ok…

Tarika - Ok Abhi….lekin main tumhare help karugi kitchen main nai to kitchen ko tum kushti ka maidaan bana lete ho aur apna haath ya ungli jala loge phir se…

Abhi - Ok Boss…jo hukum…chaliye…nd he give his hand to her nd they started in kitchen…

Abhi - Main…main pyaz kaat du…he speaks holding knife in his hands…

Tarika - Nai bilkul nai main kaat ti hu…

Abhi - Are nai Tarika aaj main karuga na…

Tarika pointing finger towards him- Statue…he narrowed his eyes nd become statue…Tarika laughs nd take knife from his hands…Gud boy nd rub her fingers in his hairs dn move few hairs on his forehead…ache lag rahe ho…nd kiss on his cheek…Abhi's eyes remain wide open on seeing Tarika like this…nd than she start to cut onion…

Tarika - Over…

Abhi took sigh - Tarika ki bachhi…hamse shaitani…agar main aisi harkton par a gya na to bachna mushkil ho jayega jaaneman…he speaks in seductive tone…she blushed…nd Abhi moving his hands towards her waist…

Tarika - Statue…she immediately stops him…

Abhi bring fake anger expression on his face…

Achha Abhi…over…tum ande fent do tab tak...ok…lekin no shararat…5 feet door rehkar…she speaks in hurry...

Abhi - Kamaal hai yaar…biwi paaanch feet door rehne ko bol rahi hai ….wo bhi anniversary par? He speaks in very low tone so that Tarika didn't hear that…Ok memsaab…nd he stops there nd broke eggs in a bowl…nd begin to wisk them fastly with anger nd some of eggs fall on floor…

Tarika - Are Abhi araam se…sara farsh par gira rahe ho…Tarika speaks while cutting onions …nd her mind diverted nd knife cut her finger…

Aaah Abhi…nd she hold her hand with other…

Abhi - Dekha maine bola tha na main kar deta hu…lekin nai madam to khud ko superwoman samjhti hai …unhe to kuch hoga hi nai…bas mere hi haath pair ki fikr hai tumhe apna khyaal mat rakhna kabhi…

Abhi was speaking all these lines holding her hand tightly nd than take her towards sink nd turn the tap on dn put her finger under water…

Tarika - Aah Abhi…she flinched her hand but he hold tightly…

Abhi - Ho gya bas…nd he remove her finger till blood stop oozing…

She was still in pain which was clearly seen on her face…

Abhi - Abhi chaliye madam baith jaiye araam se bed par aur lagaiye apne man pasand serial…

Lekin Abhi…

Abhi - Statue…nd she smiles a bit nd become statue…he hold her in his arms… Tarika was looking at his face dn her eyes again become teary on seeing Abhi caring for him…

Chailye latiye araam se ab…he speaks made Tarika lying on bed…

Tarika - Abhi plz…

Abhi - abhi statue over nai kaha maine…dn than he sat beside her…achha chalo baba over…lekin aaj no kitchen ok…

Tarika - Ok boss she replied with smile…

Dn than Abhi remove first aid box nd apply bandage on her finger…nd move towards kitchen dn bring bread omelette with tea after 15 minutes nd they enjoy their breakfast…

Abhi - Abhi kaisa lag raha hai… speaks in worried tone…holding her finger…pain to nai hai zyada…

Tarika - Abhi main theek hu bilkul, bas zara sa cut hi to hai…don't worry she speaks removing her hand from him…

Nd at same time someone ring the door bell…

Abhi - Itni subah subah nd he look at his watch ndd than Tarika…main dekhta hu…tum hilna nai bed se…Abhi moving towards door by giving her instructions…

Tarika - Ye Abhi bhi na…chot mere haath par lagi hai ya pair par…uth to sakti hi hu…dn she get up from bed…nd move towards door…but on seeing Abhi talking with someone coming towards her room she run nd sat on bed…

Happy anniversary Tarika…nd they give bouquets to her…

It was Daya, Freddy Tasha nd Vivek…

Tarika - Are aap log itni subah…she speaks holding in her hands…

Tasha - Achha laga na?

Tarika - Bahut achha…aap log baitho na…ns she get up from bed…

Tasha - Are nai nai aap baithaye…hame bureau jana hai ready hokar… speaks holding her hand…nd they move out of his room…

Daya - Bhai main to aaj aap logon ke saath rahuga yahan… speaking sitting on sofa…

Abhi - Beta kaam par kaun jayega aaj…aur waise bhi anniversary meri hai aaj…shaadi karle tu bhi itna dil kar raha hai chutti karne ka to…

Tarika - He ha ho (thanks kk) use to aise keh rahe ho jaise khud to ghar par hi rehte ho hamesha…pata nai aaj sooraj kahan se nikla jo tumne chutti ki…Daya ko samjha rahe ho…

Daya - signalling Abhi towards Tarika - Dekha…ise kehte hai bhabhi…nd he smirked…he give him anger look…nd he make sad face…

Tarika laughed too - baitho tum log…main kuch khane ko laati hu…nd she get up…

Abhi - Tarika tum…Abhi moved towards her…but she stops him…

Tarika - M fine Abhi…relax…nd she left the room…

Daya - Wah bahut khyaal rakha ja raha hai Bhabhi ka aaj…kya baat hai…

Abhi - Tu phir shuru ho gya bhabhi ke bachhe…bahut chamchagiri karne laga hai tu…Abhi speaking holding his ear…

Daya - Aah Abhi….bache ki jaan loge kya…he speaks removing his ear…

Abhi - Aur tu jo meri chutti ki band bajane par tula hua hai…Chal chup chaap chai pi aur kaam par nikal…main karwata hu teri chutti…

Daya - Nai Abhi…mera dil nai lagega…sara dhyaan to yehi rahega na…

Abhi - Kya kya…kahan rahega dhyaan tera hain…Abhi speaking showing anger…

Daya - Are…k…kuch nai main to mazaak kar raha tha yaar…he speaks moving behind his steps ad Abhi moving towards him…

Tarika -Tum log kya bachhon ki tarah jhagad rahe ho…chalo Daya…Sandwich kha lo…

Daya gives him evil smile nd he moved behind mumbling in his mouth…nd than he finishes his breakfast…

Daya - Main chalta hu boss Abhi…bye Tarika…dn he goes outside…

Abhi - shaam theek 8 baje pahunch jana…Abhi walks behind him…

Daya - Ok boss…a jauga…he speaks …

Abhi - Ruk...are ruk to sahi…Abhi hold his hand…

Daya - Kya boss ab maine kya kiya…he scared dn remove his hand…

Abhi - Khana kab seekhega tu achhi tarah…hain…nd he remove butter from his cheek…

Daya - Thank you boss…

Abhi - Chal Thank you rakh apne paas…aur beta tune ab tak mujhe Mubarakbaad nai di shaadi ki…Tarika ke liye phool…aur mere liye…

Daya - Happy Anniversary boss nd he hugs Abhi tightly…nd than left for bureau…

Abhi move towards his room after closing the door…

Abhi - To madam ka kya irada hai aaj…bataiye kaise celebrate karna chahti hain aap…

Tarika - Abhi bas aaj tum sara din mere saath raho ghar par…

Abhi - Aur…speaks looking into her eyes…

Tarika - Aur hum baatein kare…

Abhi - Aur…he goes close to her…

Tarika - Aur phir shaam ko to sab a hi rahe hain…to enjoy karenge shaam ko…

Abhi - Aur…he goes too close to her…

Tarika - Aur…Aur….she move behind…aur sabse pehle tum naha lo jakar…brush karo smell a rahi hai…ha ha…dn she pushed him away…

Abhi - Tarika ki bachhi…smell a rahi hai ab…

Tarika - Are nai nai Abhi…main to bas…baba mujhe pata hai tumne brush kiya hai…dn they laugh…nd sat there hugging each other…

Abhi - Achha Tarika…ye batao ke tumne kab socha the ke tumhe mujhe pyar hai aur mujhse shaadi karni chahye…

Tarika - Pyar…maine kabhi socha hi nai tha ke main tumse pyar karugi…aur shaadi…wo to bilkul nai…she speaks to make him jealous…

And on hear this face become sad…

Tarika wrap her arms around his neck…sach batau…maine kya socha tha…

Abhi - Mujhe nai jaan na…he speaks removing himself from his arms…nd move towards living room…

Tarika - Abhi…Abhi...suno to sahi…nd she run towards him…

_**Tarika - na karate pyaar tumhe se kar baithe…nd she hugged him from behind…  
Karanaa thaa inkaar…magar iqaraar tumhiin se kar baithe…**_he again removes himself nd sat on dinning chair...nd start to read newspaper…

_**Dekho ji bhari hai hajaaro tumne aahen…Tab kahin hum ne…**_dn she sat in front of him removing newspaper from his hand…nd throw it away…_**Tab kahin hum ne milaai hai nigahen**_

He get up…she followed him again…he hold her from her arms…_**  
Abhi - Tum se bhi hasin hai tumhara ye bahana…tumne hi to humko sikhayaa dil lagaana…**_

_**Sikha hai dildaar…**_nd he kiss on her cheeks_**… tumhi se pyaar…tumhi se kar bethe…Na na karate…Aaha na na karate pyaar tumhiin se kar baithe  
**_

Now she move towards sofa…nd he hold her arm…

_**Abhi-Ham ko thaa pataa jo tumhaarii daastaan thii…Honthon pe to na thii**_

_**Tarika blushed - Jaa juthe nd she smiles nd blushing…  
**_Abhi holding her hand nd pulled towards his chest_** - Honthon pe to na thii magar dil men haan thii**_

_**Tarika - Koii dil na degaa anari anjaan ko…Hamane de diyaa hai to maano ehasaan k… **_she speaks holding his ear lightly dn move towards room…nd he remove his ear dn hold her from waist…

_**Tarika- Ham bhuule ik baar, ki aankhen chaar tumhiin se kar baithe  
Na na karate….Na na karate pyaar tumhiin se kar baithe**_

Nd they both sing dn Abhi hold her from waist….look into her eyes nd than move close towards her face…touch her lips nd start to kiss her with passion….

**In evening** -

They decorated their house beautifully…nd than…

Tarika - Abhi…sab ate hi honge…abhi gulab jamun banana hai mujhe…

Abhi - Tum tayaar to ho jao jaan…abhi tak aise hi ghoom rahi ho…

Tarika - Bas thora sar eh gya Abhi finish kar lu…

Nd door bell rings…

Abhi opens the door, it was Tasha, Purvi, Shreya nd Kajal…

Abhi - oh a gyi tum sab…Tarika ki help kardo…she was waiting for u…abhi tak change bhi nai kiya usne…

Kajal - sorry Sir…aaj thora kaaam zyada a gya tha…is liye…baaki ab bhi thori der mein a jayenge Sir…

Tarika removing her apron - its ok koi baat nai…

Tasha - Tarika tum ready ho jao jakar ab ye hum kar lenge…

Tarika - ok thanks dear, sambhaal lena haan…nd she moved towards her room…Abhi tum bhi ready ho jao jaldi se…

Abhi - jee memsaab…nd he follow her towards room…

Tasha nd Kajal look at each other nd smiles…

Kajal - dekha Abhi Sir kitne romantic hai…Sachin ko to sab mujhe hi sikhana padta hai…

Tasha laughs - ha ha Sachin Sir chahe introvert hain lekin romantic nai hai main na imaanti…tum aise hi fida thori ho gyi un par…nd Kajal blush, waise is mamle mein main thori lucky hu…mujhe Vivek ko kuch nai sikhana padta…nd she looked at Purvi who was blushing thinking something…Shreya signals to all girls towards her…

Kajal hitting her shoulder - oh ho lagta hai hamare Purvi gee ko kuch yaad a raha hai Romantic sa Rajat Sir ke bare mein…

Purvi blushes - are nai nai…wo kahan Romantic hai itne…

Shreya mischievously - ae tu aise mat bol haan, tere gaal aise hi laal nai ho rahe, hame pata hai Rajat Sir chupe rustam hain…

Purvi - aur tera kya..Vineet jab dekho Shreya Shreya karta rehta hai wo kya…nd htn Shreya blush…dn all girls laugh…nd than busy in making gulab jamuns….dn other work….

**In Tarika's room**-

She wore beautiful sea green saree…which Abhi gifted her today…nd wore jewellery…nd Abhi wore evening suit…both looking gorgeous…

Whole CID team came to their house after one hour.…dn sat on sofas dn where the get space…

**On Terrace** -

Where all decoration nd eating arrangements has been done…

ACP- Chalo pehle cake kaat lo tum dono…ACP Sir orders them…

Ok Sir…

Daya - Sir…pehle in dono ko kahiye kuch gakar sunaye aaj ke din ek doosre ke liye….

Abhi holding his arm tightly - abe ye kya kar raha hai…

Dr. Salunke - nai Abhi…Daya ko ghoorne se kuch nai hoga…aaj tumhe Tarika ke liye kuch gana hi hoga…

All team - haan haan Sir…plz kuch gaiye…

Abhi - ok ok…aaj ki ye shaam Tarika g ke naam nd he move close to her nd give him his hand…she feels blush in front of everyone but give her hand…

_**Abhi - Jab koi baat bigad jaye…jab koi mushkil pad jaye…Tum denaa saath meraa…o humnavaaz…**_nd everyone look at each other nd smiles_**  
**_

_**Naa koi hai…naa koi thaa, zindagi mein tumhaare sivaa  
Tum denaa saath meraa, o, humnavaaz… **_Abhi pulled her towards her, she place her hands on his chest nd he place his hand on her waist nd start to dance…

Abhi thinking something nd become sad - _**Ho chandani jab tak raat, detaa hai har koi saath**_…nd his eyes become wet on remember something…_**Tum magar andheron mein…**_naa chhodna mera haath…Tarika hold his face in her hands dn than hug him…

_****_ACP Sir signals everyone to dance nd Sachin-Kajal nd Vivek-Tasha nd Freddy-Manisha, Rajat-Purvi, Vineet nd Shreya starts to dance with them…as they too were waiting for this signal…

_**Jab koi baat bigad jaye, jab koi mushkil pad jaye…Tum denaa saath meraa, o, humnavaaz…**_dn all singing together…

_**Vivek**_ - _**Naa koi hai, naa koi thaa, zindagi mein tumhaare sivaa  
Tum denaa saath meraa, o, humnavaaz**_

_**Tarika - **_place her hand on his cheek nd look into his eyes _**Vafaadari ki vo rasamein nihayenge hum to kasame…Ek bhi saans zindagi ki… jab tak ho apane bas mein**_

_**Kajal - Vafaadari ki vo rasmein nihayenge hum to kasame…Ek bhi saans zindagi ki, jab tak ho apane bas mein…**_dn she kissed Sachin on his cheek as nobody seen her doing this nd Sachin blush nd looking around….

_**Jab koi baat bigad jaye, jab koi mushkil pad jaye  
Tum denaa saath meraa…o humnavaaz…**_

_**Abhi - Naa koi hai, naa koi thaa, zindagi mein tumhaare sivaa…Tum denaa saath meraa…o..humnavaaz….**_Tarika place her head on his chest nd closed her eyes.

_**Purvi looking into Rajat's eyes - Dil ko mere hua yakin, hum pahale bhi mile kahin…  
Rajat - Silsila ye sadiyon ka, koi aaj ki baat **_nahin nd he kissed Purvi on her cheek nd she blushed looking around…Rajat laughs…nd blush too.

Daya move towards ACP dn Salunke Sir nd hold their hands one by one nd start to dance with them…nd all laugh on seeing him….

_****_Shreya looking at Vineet's face_**- Dil ko mere hua yakin, hum pahale bhi mile kahin…Silsila ye sadiyon ka, koi aaj ki baat nahin**_

_****_All team singing nd dancing together_** -Jab koi baat bigad jaye, jab koi mushkil pad jaye…Tum denaa saath meraa, o, humnavaaz**_

…_**Naa koi hai, naa koi thaa, zindagi mein tumhaare sivaa  
Tum denaa saath meraa…. humnavaaz**_

Yeeeeee nd they clapping…

Nd Finally they cut the cake…everyone gives them gifts…they touch ACP Sir nd Salunke Sir's feet…nd take blessings from them…

Nd they enjoy snacks…than coffee ndd than had meals….everyone enjoys there give them gifts nd than move towards their home…

**At 11 pm** -

Tarika - Ah…meri kamar, m tired Abhi…nd she fall on bed…

After few minutes -

She feels fingers on her waist…nd turn her face towards Abhi…

Tarika - Abhi ye kya…

Abhi - kuch nai Tarika g…aap lete rahiye…aur mujhe apna kaam karne dijiye…nd then his tone changes in anger…maine bola tha na khana bahar se order kar dete hain, lekin nai madam ko to sabko impress karna tha apne khaane se….karo impress…apni to koi fikr hai na…he speaks rubbing move on her back…

Tarika - tum ho na…meri fikr karne ke liye…she speaks while closing her eyes…

Abhi - agar mere bharose tum aise kaam karogi to main age se fikr nai karuga tumhari, phir pata chalega, moov bhi nai lagauga…

Dn than he realizes something….leaned towards her face nd saw she went in deep sleep…

Lo kuch daant do to neend a jaati hai madam ko….nd he smiles, so gayi meri jaan…rub his hand on her face, kiss on her forehead, cover her with blanket…turn off the lights nd lie beside her by placing his hand on her…

**Author's note** -

So guys Hope u enjoyed it review it if u like it…nd thanks for reading.


End file.
